


A Lovesick Werewolf Lost in Thoughts

by DxTURA



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, retelling of the beginning with an OC, the landon/hope is alluded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Noah King is a newly primed Werewolf who reflects on all that has happened within a short bit of time here at the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted.April Fiverr Request!
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 1
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	A Lovesick Werewolf Lost in Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

In less than a month, Noah King – a newly primed Werewolf: a) killed his girlfriend, b) saved his best friend (and some) from a Dragon attack, _and_ c) just came back to school after a Gargoyle went after everyone in the facility. Sure, he was used to chaos surrounding him, but to have it nearly end his life when he just _entered_ this goddamn boarding school?

Shit, he didn’t even get into this much trouble when he went to _public_ school!

Still, despite everything that has happened, he had to admit: everything felt… _normal_. Normalcy that he could’ve gotten used to in the first place had Landon not caused much trouble. Landon, Landon…

Who _was_ Landon now anyway?

Back then, he and Landon were partners-in-crime. Batman and Robin. Robin Hood and Little John. He could go on and on about the comparisons, and each one of them would’ve fit the bill in some fashion. He remembered stealing food from those with money to help feed those in need. He could never stop laughing at the one time Landon had pulled down someone’s pants to distract them while they pickpocketed. Hell, the jacket – the light blue one that he always wore even when it wasn’t cold – was one of his most prized possessions because Landon stole it for his birthday. They were so used to doing things together, that he couldn’t help the _emptiness_ he felt now that Landon was starting to distance himself away from the other students.

Maybe it was for the better, though; there was one last problem that was constantly on his mind due to Landon and that was the ever eternal crush-gush he had on who else but Hope Mikaelson.

Noah knew for a fact that he wasn’t ready for love just yet. The constant headaches reminded him of that, plus it just seemed a little unfair to his heart to _immediately_ crush on a stranger that only caught his eye because she had a “bad to the bone” attitude combined with “cold and calculative.” He hadn’t grieved over his ex yet, though that little prayer stunt that happened prior to him coming to Salvatore _kiiinda_ deterred him from trying again.

He rolled around and tussled in his bed; surely there were a number of ways he could get Hope Mikaelson to look his way for longer than a couple of seconds?

He let his thoughts roam to the last few days around his fellow supernaturals. Though he didn’t want to initially, he _did_ end up seeking advice from others. He thought having a little “boy talk” with the Werewolves would do him some good, but also getting some help from the Saltzman twins would be perfect in this situation, too.

And, for the most part, it wasn’t too bad. For the _most_ part.

Judging by the information and prior experiments the other Werewolves have had with themselves, Noah had come to find out that he just might be one of the Original ones. The way he acted, moved, and even _thought_ all came down to the bloodline he was from on top of how he was raised. As a result, a lot of them were under the impression that Noah should learn to reel the abrasiveness back and try to go for the smooth-talking strategy. One of the wolves even said that their kin had a “flirting” gene. Whatever that meant.

Even if Werewolves _did_ have a flirting gene, Hope was the one person that made him lock up in place. That wasn’t going to happen with this cold queen.

Oh, and did he mention that he started becoming more popular around the school? Because that was adding more insult to the injury and it was only getting worse every time he found a love letter tucked away in his books, or a whisper from one of his guy friends about a girl staring at him. He even received a confession on his way back to his room, to which he declined because… he didn’t really know this girl.

Actually, he didn’t know any _except_ a couple of them that hung around the premesis and it was hard for his brain to keep track of everyone.

After he had stepped away from that crazy Jock-headed crew, he spent the next day talking to Lizzie and Josie about his relationship problems which… could’ve gone better.

First off, the moment Lizzie heard that Noah had a crush on someone, her head went into the clouds and didn’t come out.

“A girl, huh? Is it someone you’re reeeeally interested?” She was all up in his face when she had heard. “Is she hot? Blonde? Does she sound like a princess and dress like one, too?”

He wasn’t quite sure how to answer, and only said that it was a “mystery.” Josie had told him about how moody she gets during rejection; he wasn’t quite sure if he could handle that emotional baggage right now.

So, when Lizzie had skipped off to do whatever she needed to do, Josie had pulled him into the ask if it was about someone else. He couldn’t really _lie_ to her… she _did_ help him out with finding Landon and whatnot.

“It’s _Hope_?!”

“Don’t say it out loud!”

Josie shrugged, “Sorry, sorry… somehow I’m disappointed.”

The two of them laughed it off and talked about it for what seemed like hours. When it was just them two together, he went into this whole _Twilight_ like description about her: Cringey, yet endearing. When Lizzie _did_ come back around, they swore an oath to never divulge the secret around her. He didn’t really want to turn into her next lunch meat. Or whatever she was. They didn’t really divulge much about themselves other than the fact that they can use magic and are _kinda_ psychic at times.

Josie was also nice enough to divulge the reason as to why the two of them were initially so adamant about _not_ talking to Hope at first. Lizzie still wasn’t over her, but at least her twin was more reasonable.

Still, if there was _one_ thing that their little talk helped him sort out in his head, it was the fact that he _did_ realize how inferior he felt to his best friend.

On top of … everything else, rumors circulated around concerning Landon and Hope. Some people said they had kissed, other people said they had… done the _deed_. In any other occasion, Noah would’ve shrugged it off as some form of community gossip and left it alone. However, since he was pretty much pit against his best friend for the new potential love of his life? Couldn’t really let that go.

Josie made him think back to the first couple of days when they got into the school. Hope was nice to them, but she was even _nicer_ to Landon. Every time she passed by the two of them, one received a wave while the other had a quiet nod. They didn’t hate each other, no, but there was always this off energy surrounding them whenever they spoke. Hell, even when he helped out with fixing the car she introduced herself with nothing but aggression. He still really wasn’t over that.

Not only that, but every time Noah brought _up_ Hope to Landon, the boy would just give him a hard, unreadable look and go back to what he was doing. There were very few times that he was even _nice_ , and – should Noah ever bring up Hope – his whole demeanor changed and the conversation often ended there. Hell, there was one day where Landon was cleaning up his room and snapped at the Werewolf before he could even get a sentence out of his mouth. Talk about aggressive.

The only reason he sent himself to bed early tonight was because he and Landon were practically at each other’s throats today. No one knows _quite_ what spurred the argument – not even he – but they _did_ know that it was enough for Noah’s rage to flare up and nearly make him go into Werewolf mode. No one wanted that. They all knew that Noah was strong enough to tear them apart, but he couldn’t quite control those powers just yet. He still needed teaching.

All he remembered was that the argument’s topic was Hope. Hope, Hope, Hope…

_Ugh_ , the more he thought about it, the more gross it was. When did he die and go to the heaven of reading Rom-coms and Romance novels? He might as well take a trip to the local library and rent out a couple of love advice books while he was at it. That or “How to Tame Your Dog.” Lord knows a puppy like him needed it at the moment.

Noah rolled his face into his pillow and groaned so loud that it almost turned into a howl. He groped around for his favorite sweater and covered himself despite _already_ finding sanctuary underneath his blankets. Stupid teenage hormones! Stupid teenage feelings!

“God, what I wouldn’t give to get away from this right now...” He told himself, “School is great and all, but I’m literally not going to be able to focus on tests if that girl keeps popping into my mind.”

He rolled around a little longer before he slid out of his bed and paced around his room.

“Okay, Noah, you gotta focus on _yourself_. Yeah. Talk to yourself about those little self-care magazines that involve you over everyone around you.” He slapped his face a couple of times and looked in the mirror. “Sure Hope isn’t interested in you now, but you’re the big man. The macho man. That normie Landon’s got nothin’ on you… ugh that sounds _so_ bad out loud.”

He picked up one of the magazines the girls left him and flipped through it. Was self-care even _valid_ for Werewolves like him? Not to mention this one was geared more for women… no matter how angry he got, he was _not_ going to get a manicure at a time like this. Why would he need to be well-groomed if she hasn’t even gone on a date with him yet?

“The girls said something about not listening to the rumors, but I just...” He leaned against the mirror, “I hate to be the mean one, but even _Landon_ knows for a fact that he’s not the dating type. Actually, he’s the _worst_ candidate for it. I’d do anything for him, sure, but even I don’t think I could get him a date right now.”

He smirked at himself in the mirror and laughed. Oh man, Landon was so squeamish around crowds; imagine trying to pull him into one of those fraternity parties to try to hook him up with a sorority girl. Do they even _have_ frats and sororities here? Did he even wanna _know_? Boarding schools a completely unexplored territory in comparison.

He turned away from his mirror and then out his window. Though he might be seen as a little _too_ desperate for Mikaelson, he knew for a fact that his pride wouldn’t allow him to pursue the girl almost instantly. Part of him still cared very much for Landon, and the last thing he’d want to do was burn bridges and ruin friendships. Broken hearts were inevitable in this game for love, but everything could work out in the long run if approached carefully.

And so, Noah crawled back into his bed. His eyes locked onto his cell phone’s time – 10PM – before he curled against the pillows and sheets once more. If he thought about it any longer he’d only be stewing in thoughts and regrets and that wasn’t a route he really wanted to go at this time of night. He’d prefer keeping that optimistic outlook on school and _not_ make it look like high school years were the worst ones in his life.

There was also the idea that he might be overthinking it, too, but he’d question himself another day. For now, he needed to get some rest. He’d rather _not_ be late for classes for a second time in a row...


End file.
